Buon Compleaño Lovino
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: En ce 17 mars, c'est l'Anniversaire de Lovino pourtant tout le monde l'oubli même son ami Antonio. Pourquoi l'a-t-il oublié? /!\ chapitre pourris mais ne vous focalisait pas sur ça /!\
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Je me réveillais doucement en m'étirant, regardais mon réveil et je vis l'heure matinal.. 6h07. On était le 17 mars.

LE 17 MARS? Et merde.

Déjà que les jours normaux j'étais grincheux mais aujourd'hui allait être une journée de merde.

Le 17 Mars, mon satané anniversaire.

Et oui, quand c'est notre anniversaire on est censé être content, pour les cadeaux, le gâteaux mais moi non!

Même si j'étais l'aîné des Vargas mon frère, Feliciano, a toujours été le préféré, l'aimé et moi toujours le rejeté, le grand frère con et chiant alors le jour de NOTRE anniversaire on m'oublie complètement.

Généralement j'ai le droit à un bonjour par jour au minimum mais aujourd'hui NON! Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Feliciano et Feliciano SEUL.

J'allais entendre des: '' Joyeux anniversaire Feliciano.

-Et Lovino, l'oublions pas.

-Ouais... Lovino''

''C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère aujourd'hui c'est ça?

-Oui!

-A cool merci, et c'est quand le tiens déjà?"

J'allais me faire chier. Il y aura sûrement un tas de cons qui vont sonner à ma porte pour savoir où serait Feliciano, afin qu'on aille boire comme des trous dans un bar miteux pour notre anniversaire.

Et le pire, c'est que mon propre frère oubli mon anniversaire. Qui était le siens aussi d'ailleurs.

Le seul bon côté c'était qu'Antonio, lui, me le souhaitais avant de le souhaiter à Feliciano. J'étais le premier pour une fois, j'étais le préféré, son préféré.

En pensant à ça, je descendais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je repensais à Antonio qui était le premier à me le dire et je me rendais compte que je souriait en pensant à lui.

-Salut Lovi.

-Qu..?

Il était là, devant moi, en train de boire un café dans une tasse tomate. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chou avec cette tasse dans ses mains. MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN!

J'étais devenu tout rouge., la honte. Je baissais la tête et je me rendis compte que j'étais vétu seuleument d'un boxer très moulant.

-An...Antonio, qu'est-ce que tu fous là. A cette heure là?

-J'ai dormi ici.

-Où et pourquoi je ne t'es pas vu?

-J'ai dormi avec Feliciano, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et tu ne m'as pas vu car je suis arrivé vers 23h. J'étais venu pour te voir mais tu dormais déjà alors Feliciano m'a proposé de rester ici la nuit. On c'est bien marré cette nuit, mais je suis crevé, ce soir je resterais pas tard au bar héhé.

Mon coeur m'avait laché. Il avait passé la nuit ici, avec FELICIANO. ANTONIO ET FELICIANO?

Mais ça ne pouvais pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas. Et pourquoi était-il venu me voir aussi tard? -Oui c'est tard pour moi-.

Bref, je me dirigeais vers la caftière en le regardant discrètement. Moi et la discretion.. Enfin bon.

Il buvait son café, souriant, pour rien! Le con, c'est con de sourire dans le vide pour un rien nan?

En faisant coulé mon café, je pensais à quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin ce décider à me dire Joyeux Anniversaire.

Allez, je vais crever l'abcès.

-Et sinon, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Mmhm. On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-On va sûrement aller dans un bar avec Gilbert, Rodrich, Francis, Kiku, Alfred, Ivan et par mon plus grand malheur Kirkland. Pour fêter l'anniversaire de ton frère, comme d'habitude quoi hihi.

QUOI? Il avait bien dit l'anniversaire de MON frère? Et moi?

Vexé, mes poings cognèrent la table et avec la rage aux yeux je parti dans ma chambre.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il m'avait oublié. Antonio, mon Antonio m'avait oublié.

Après être passé par la colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension et encore la colère je décidais de m'habiller pour cette magnifique et Ô grande joie, belle soirée.

Je suis très sarcastique ET ALORS?

Je m'emporte..

Bref. J'ouvrais mon placard, je pris une cravate bleu marine, une chemise blanche et un jean foncé. J'aimais bien ce look. La cravate n'étais pas serré et pendouillait de droite à gauche dès que je marchais.

C'était la tenue préféré d'Antonio.

Une paire de chaussure au pied et hop j'étais prêt à me faire chier ce soir.

Il était déjà 14h et depuis ce matin je n'étais pas descendu. J'avais laissé en plan Antonio en bas et avais beaucoup réfléchi au pourquoi du comment de l'oubli de Antonio.

Je pris mon téléphone, espérant avoir un message ou autre de je ne sais qui, en vain. Mes mails peut être? Nada.. Pfff putain j'en ai ras le cul. Pourquoi je m'obstine chaque année à espérer qu'un ami surgisse de mon ordi ou de mon téléphone.

Heureusement mes deux meilleurs amis étaient la pour me réconforter. Mon lit et un livre. Je m'afalla sur mon lit, le livre à la main et essayait de faire passer le temps. Cette journée allait être longue...

-Tello... hé ho... Fratello.

-... Mm quoi?

-Il est 21h on sort tu viens, tout le monde est là.

21h? J'ai dormi combien de temps? Je me rappel être descendu pour bouffer une tomate vers 18h puis j'étais remonté avant qu'Antonio et Feliciano fasse irruption dans la cuisine. J'ai du m'endormir peu de temps après.

Bon, j'étais habillé donc allons-y.

-Ouais, ouais j'arrive deux secondes putain.

-Ve~ Il arrive préparez-vous.

Préparez-vous? Une surprise? Une fête surprise? Ca expliquerait l'oubli de ce matin.

Je descendais anxieux de ce qui allait arriver et me posant pleisn de questions quand je vis tout le monde à l'entrée manteaux sur le dos et écharpes pour certains. Oui, on était en hiver, en Mars.

Oh, donc le préparez-vous voulait dire " préparez-vous, habillez-vous on y va bientôt".

Décidément quel journée de merde. Je n'avais aucun ami avec lequel rigoler pour ce soir et les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, Antonio et Feliciano, ne m'avaient souhaité Joyeux Anniversaire...

Oui Antonio comptait pour moi mais pas dans ce sens. Toute façon il est hétéro alors.

...J'ai envie de me pendre...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Il était 22h30, tout le monde s'amusaient et en tout pour tout j'avais reçu deux '' Joyeux anniversaire". Un provenant de Kiku et l'autre de Alfred qui pensait que j'étais Feliciano.

Je voyais Rodrich enfouir sa langue dans la gorge de mon frère. Miam, je sentais la tomate remonté.

Au bar, il y avait Kirkland et 'Tonio en train de ce chamailler avec tout deux un verre de Rhum à la main. Youpi, ça va être génial de leur parler, torcher a dix heures du soir.

J'étais assis sur une chaise dans le fond du bar, une bière à la main regardant tout le monde gigoté de partout.

Je regardais Antonio se collé à son pire ennemi Arthur en train de gueuler dans le bar.

Antonio, pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit? Et pourquoi ça me touche autant?

Je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de toi! Si?

Mon cerveau était partagé entre la tristesse à cause de ce matin et la joie de voir son sourire resplendissant.

Antonio et son beau sourire, ses dents blanches et ses yeux plissés émeraudes quand il me regarde avec tendresse. Il est toujours souriant avec moi malgré mes insultes et mes coups.

Je le vois me sourire, s'approcher de moi et m'embrasser langoureusement. On s'allongerait et ferait l'amour. Il me carresserait le torse, dessinerait les lignes de mes abdos avec sa langue et descendrait tout doucement vers ma..

PUTAIN JE BANDE! PANIQUE A BORD MERDE MERDE MERDE! JE PEUX PAS ME LEVER SI QUELQU'UN ME VOIT JE SUIS FICHU. Faux que j'aille aux chiottes et vite.

Je cherchais la porte des toilettes, et merde, elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce..

Bon tout le monde étaient tournés à faire autres choses..

Je me levais, m'avançais le plus vite possible en direction des WC quand je perdis mon équilibre et atterit dans les bras d'Antonio.

Il m'avait tiré par le bras et j'étais tombé sur lui.

-Yo, mon petit lovinou d'amour ça va?

Il me carressait la joue. Ma bosse ne rétrécissait pas, au contraire elle augmentait et je devenais tout rouge. Le pire, c'est rien qu'au toucher il me fiasait frissoner.

Je me relevais, essayant de reprendre mes esprits et le regardais furieusement.

-Putain j'ai faillis me casser la gueule t'es con ou quoi.

-Qu'as tu mon chou?

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça merde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, tu te casses le matin, tu ne ressors pas de ta chambre jusqu'à 21h et tu ne m'adresses même pas la paroles de la journée.

-T'es sérieux?

-Mhhm?

-Sei gli idioti peggiori che esistono sulla Terra. Merda sporco.

-Lovino!

-TA GUEULE TOI JE T'AI PAS SONNE!

-Ve~

-Tu parles pas comme ça à mon Feliciano, Lovino!

-TOI TU LA FERMES ET VA BOUFFER TES PATATES DE MERDE! VENEZ PAS ME FAIRE CHIER!

-...

-Lovino mais t'as quoi à la fin?

-Tu es le seul chaque année à me dire Joyeux Anniversaire en premier, à m'enlacer et m'embrasser pour me le souhaiter. Chaque matin tu m'offres une tomate et le soir au bar tu ne bois pas de Rhum, tu restes avec moi et tu m'offres un cadeau et puis après on se casse tout les deux à la maison pour que je puisse passer au moins un bon moment durant cette journée merdique mais toi, là, tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as juste oublié, tu m'as ignoré et je sais très bien que tu préfères mon frère à moi car tu préfères passer la nuit avec lui. Tu es ivre et tu ne te souviendras sûrement pas de cette discussion demain matin donc ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise mais tant pis. Tu es trop con pour voir à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

-Lovino je..

-Non tu la fermes, tu te casses, tu me laisses passer pour que j'aille aux chiottes puis après je me casse chez moi pour oublier cette journée de merde et je n veux pas te revoir de si tôt Bastardo. Oh et merci à tous -oui parce que tout le monde nous regardaient- de ne pas m'avoir oublié et de m'avoir souhaité joyeux anniversaire, d'avoir acheté deux cadeaux, un pour mon frère et l'autre bien sur pour moi. Merci de m'accorder un minimum d'attention et encore une fois merci pour tout, sale bande d'enfoiré de mes deux.

Je poussais Antonio sur le côté pour me casser d'ici les larmes aux yeux.

Si vous voulez savoir je n'avais plus besoin de me branler aux chiottes pour que l'engin redescende car la colère l'avait fait naturellement.

Mes pas s'accéleraient sous des regards dubitatifs quand je fus arrêté par une main qui aggripait mon poignet de toutes ses forces.

Une force surnaturel me colla au mur, mes poignets enchaînés à deux poids au dessus de ma tête. Une tête s'approcha de la mienne et j'entendis d'une voix rauque néanmoins exitante : ''Feliciano est mignon Lovino, mais toi, tu es magnifique"

Je voulais ouvrir la bouche pour gueuler je ne sais quel insjures Italiennes mais j'en fus empeché par une bouche qui se colla à la mienne en cet instant même.

On se décolla l'un de l'autre, ce qui me peina. J'avais chaud, très chaud et je devenais tout rouge.

Et merde, elle était revenue!

-Lovino, maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je suis venu hier soir pour dormir avec toi pour ton anniversaire mais tu dormais. Ce matin je voulais te dire Joyeux Anniversaire mais tu es parti trop vite et ce soir je suis ivre car j'ai noyé ma peur dans l'alcool, la peur de te dire "Te Quiero". Car oui Lovino Vargas je t'aime et je veux t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu es la devant moi et à chaque fois que je t'entend m'insulter!

-..Tss tu dis n'importe quoi, t'es saoul.

-Détrompes-toi, demandes à Kirkland, il m'a aidé et c'est lui qui a bu tout mes verres, j'en ai bu qu'un donc je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je te dis et de ce que tu m'as avoué.

Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras il y a quelques minutes et que tu as commencé à t'énerver, j'étais sur le point de te demander si tu voulais qu'on rentre pour faire notre soirée habituel.

Et je voulais aussi en profiter pour t'avouer mes sentiments une fois chez toi.

J'aurais voulu que ça ce passe autrement mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix . Alors je le cris haut et fort. TE QUIERO LOVINO VARGAS, TE AMO, TI AMO, JE T'AIME. J'AIME UN PUTAIN DE TSUNDERE ET J'EMMERDE LE MONDE CAR IL N'Y A QUE TOI QUI COMPTE POUR MOI!

J'étais abasourdi. Quoi répondre? Quoi faire, l'embrasser ou bien lui dire encore une fois que je l'aime?

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre que de tourner la tête car je devenais rouge pivoine et de dire comme un con :

-Aller viens, on rentre.

Il me sourit avec son sourire magnifique, pris ma main et la mis dans la sienne pour me tirer en dehors du bar. Il se tourna en direction de la foule -si on pouvait appeler ça une foule- et fit une révérence. Tout le monde se mit à ricaner et nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Nous partîmes tout les deux dans le noir de la ville juste avec quelques lampadaires allumés pour éclairés notre chemin.

J'étais aggripé à son bras, honteux d'avoir imaginé tant de conneries mais heureux d'être enfin avec lui.

On marchait tout les deux en direction de la maison ou nous passerons sûrement une nuit de folies et je ne parle pas de rigolades ou de bons films qu'on regarde habituellement entre ami mais d'amour et d'étreintes passionées.

-Mi Antonio, te amo. Como podria vivir sin ti tanto tiempo?

En pensant ces mots, qui sans faire exprès était sorti de ma bouche, en Espagnol, qui plus est, Antonio me sourit et m'embrassa sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Comme dans un film. Tout était beau et bon, mieux que ça, tout était réalité, je l'aimais, il était là et je le serrais fort dans mes bras.

C'est le plus belle anniversaire de toute ma chienne de vie, et c"est gràce a toi Antonio, Merci.

Je t'aime.


End file.
